The Bandit
by Di Vento e De Luna
Summary: When the King of Bandits kidnaps the a woman,he might find his match,and he will gets more than he could ever imagine...
1. 1

The Bandit

A/N- this is my first fan fic! Finally learned how to use this thing (Clare + computer disaster) and I'm excited to post some writing and see what people will say.

I don't think I'll be able to update my story too often, at least not untill school ends... or I have a disease that lets me type but not go to school. Still, I'll try to work on it. Sigh, that means I'm going to think about more than life functions.

Enjoy!

Kagome checked her hiding spot for the millionth time. Yes, it was completely secure and no body could see her.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling somebody was watching her…

Kagome was Head Spy for Royal Family or HSPF. Her job was to protect the Queen, King, and two princes.

In a place where everybody seemed to be plotting against the crown, it was all she could do to keep up with all the attempted assassinations.

It was not easy to reach such a high position of security. Kagome had trained at the finest schools of the country.

She could handle almost any weapon with ease though she was famous for her long throwing knives and axes. She knew karate and had mastered many internal poses as well as external.

She was a genius when it came to disguises and spying.

No one double crossed Kagome twice and lived to tell.

* * *

Flashback

Kagome was walking downtown on a bridge that crossed to her apartment street.

"Hey pweety lady, what da you doin' all alone out here?" the drunkard slurped as his friends cheered him on.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked a little faster down the cobble stones.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! Somebody should teach you respect."

"Like you?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. She stopped and turned around.

"… Yeah. Get over here you! Or I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ain't never gonna forget. Women these days think their better than men. Well you know what? They're just low sluts that will lie as soon as breath."

Kagome's eyes turned from their usual calm purple to a blood red.

The man smirked to see he had sparked a reaction from her.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, its men who think they are better than women. I've had enough of all this!"

"Its not _my_ fault that women are weak things only made to be in bed. Did I make them that way? If I had made women, I would have made them so that they would _want_ to bed with me. But that's nothing I can't fix." He said in a voice that made her shiver.

"You like it," he said, noting her shiver, "don't you?"

Kagome pounced on him so quickly he didn't even see her, let alone have enough time to react.

She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up and off the bridge, suspended over the water. His friends tried to stop her but they were drunk and she easily knocked the two over with one hand.

"I hope you're going to think the next time you _ever_ try and violate a woman." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I swear, if I ever hear of you again…" she let the statement take its own course in his imagination.

And with that, she dropped him with a painful splat into the water below, leaving before he even surfaced.

End of flashback

* * *

Kagome felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She knew the feeling too well.

A raspy voice tickled her ear, "Don't move or this blade will replace your throat."

* * *

Ooooo, scary. I wonder what will happen? I'm making this up as I go along so this is all as new to me as it is to you. Tell me what you think!

Until we meet again,

Di Vento e De Luna


	2. 2

A/N: sorry it takes me so long to update! I have to find some free time…and concentration. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

The young man relaxed in his overstuffed cushioned seat. Jewels and golden trinkets piled on the floor and hung from the walls. In the large room, besides the chair, was a pool, imported palm trees and various scantily clothed women.

'The many years of stealing, blackmailing, smuggling, and bribing had finally paid off.' He thought lazily to himself.

Still, no matter how much he added, something always seemed to be missing.

Was it wealth? No, he had that. What else was there to life? He was the big cheese, the cream of the crop.

He was the King of Bandits.

This should be heaven to him. But every time one of the women tried to coax him onto the large king bed, something seemed as though it was not right.

Sure, he could suppress the feeling. Still, after many years of being a bandit, he was so used to trusting his instincts it was impossible to stop now.

"Sir!" cried one of his trusted spies. "We've caught a woman who was spying on our hideout!"

This was practically impossible. For decades the Segratezza Basin had protected the City of Ladro hideout. It was the capitol of all illegal works and only true bandits who were loyal to the Bandit King was allowed to pass within the walls, with a password.

"She was found in a nook in one of the capitol walls by one of the patrol guards. We can't find any form of identification."

Now he knew they were in trouble. Just the fact that she had gotten into Ladro was bad enough, but only good spies know to completely distance themselves from their employers.

"Bring her in." was his only reply.

Kagome struggled against her chains even though she knew it was no use. She wanted them to see she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't bother, hon," said the tall, burly man who held her chains,"it won't do no good."

She just answered with her withering glares, glares that even the jail master flinched at.

He just looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, and jerked the chains, causing her to stumble.

After passing through many stone hallways, and arched doorways, they tumbled into natural light streaming through over head windows.

'I wonder what they do when it rains,' she thought, before mentally kicking herself for thinking about something so frivolous when she had to escape. If only she could reach the lock pick in her pocket…

Three men positioned at the door strained to lift the heavy, gold bar that locked the huge doors.

Inside there lay a vast room. Trees and vines lined the side of the walls, giving it an exotic look. Palm fronds waved lazily by beautiful women surrounded the throne in the middle of the room. There sat a man. A very young man.

"Is that really the king of the bandits?" she whispered, only to be answered by a hasty "hush."

"Yes I am." He replied in a superior tone that made her growl (not demon growl but mad growl)

'Damn, good hearing'

"I believe you were found illegally in the City of Ladro. The consequences of this is death.

"Since you are a woman, and not responsible for your own stupidity, I will let you off will a severe punishment such as slave work. How about that?"

Kagome spat at his foot, extracting a gasp from onlookers.

"I gave you a chance, wench. Time for you to die!"

A/N:

Next chapter done! Sorry these are so short but there's a really good movie coming on…

Please review. I'll give you cookies!. Oh no! I've sunk to bribery! Don't make me beg. I'm not very good at it. I don't really care if you flame at me as long as it isn't for any reason. thanx Snow Lepord!


	3. 3

A/N: Yea! It made me so happy to see your reviews! My computer had a total crash down yesterday (super computer Dad fixed it) but I have to be delicate with it until I get over my fear of downloading viruses ect. Then I will go about clicking on anything I please until it happens again and I get paraniod again. Anyways, enough of my boring talk. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was the second day she had been locked her cell. The damp cold night left her shivering in her sleep.

Tomorrow she was sentenced to hang in the morning with the King looking on.

She was given a meal twice a day, given to her through a small door at the bottom of her door. Maybe if she was in a bar cell she would have a better chance but she was completely surrounded by stone walls.

There was a small window at the very top of the wall in her cell in which a few rays shone through but it was too small to fit her. Her jail door was locked from the outside with a huge padlock.

There was no escape from what she could see.

Her only chance was once she was taken from the cell and brought outside to be hung.

It was time to formulate a plan.

"Are you sure she can't escape?" the king asked for the hundredth time. He had no idea why he was so worried on containing her, she was only a woman. Besides, he had never had a prisoner escape his dungeons before.

"If you're that worried I'll check on her for you." His favorite adviser offered.

"Fine, but don't open the door or even unlock it, I want no chances."

Footsteps echoed down the empty dungeon hallway.

"Where is the woman spy being imprisoned?" a young male voice asked.

"Third door on that side." Came the reply.

More footsteps.

The little opening at the bottom of the door was filled with a grinning face, making her jump back into the corner.

"Hey there. You've been stirring up some trouble. My name is Miroku."

She just starred at the goofy face.

"Well? What's your name?" he said standing straight. "You do have a name?"

"As if I'd tell you!" she spat indignantly. "You foul, no good…." She rambled off as many sailor swears as she could remember, including some pretty nasty insults on his mother and ancestors.

"That was uncalled for! You leave my mamma out of this."

Aha, the tough bandit has a weak spot. Opportunities like this don't come around that often. Always penetrate a man's desires, as one of her female teachers once said. Perhaps there other weak spots…

She pouted her lip and dragged her skirt up her thigh a tad…

"I'm so dreadfully sorry. Being in this cell has put me in a right bad mood. If only I had some company in this big, lonely room." she sighed in a longing voice, switching into "damsel in distress" mode.

She could see him thinking. "By the way, my name is …Kagome."

Her feminine mannerism overruled common sense and warnings. Miroku was a sucker for a beautiful lady and there weren't many woman bandits in the palace (the king didn't trust them, the vixens).

The click of a lock and the squeak of hinges announced his surrender.

When the door opened she got a good look at him. He was tall and muscular. He also had good balance, but she couldn't tell with out actually seeing what he could do.

"Oh thank you!" she cried leaping up over to him. "oh!" tripping conveniently at his feet.

Of course he caught her around the waist before she had fallen a few inches. He had good reflexes. He lifted her up and onto her feet as if she were nothing, very strong. Plus, it had distracted him from locking the door.

"You should watch your footing." He exclaimed, but not mad or sorry at all.

"Oh my! Thank you so much sir. I can be so clumsy sometimes. Why don't you sit me down here, I fear I'm weak from being in here for so long. Sit with me." She cooed like a snake charmer. "You just rest those big, strong legs." She said stroking him lightly.

A lone hand crept across the seat towards a woman's unsuspecting bottom…

PUNCH! (she doesn't waste with slapping.)

It took him completely surprise. He jumped up to get out of range to recuperate but she was too quick. Her leg shot low and tangled his feet tripping him. Leaping high, she landed with both feet on his stomach and simultaneously knocking him on the side of the head knocking him out.

Usually she killed her victims. Nobody wants an enemy to come back, but his time she would probably ruffle more feathers on the king if she killed an adviser than with just some bruises.

She wiped her hands on his vest and covered his unconscious body with the thin blanket she was allowed, facing his face to the wall.

He certainly did not have her body structure, but hopefully if anybody looked in they would just think "she" was sleeping. Hopefully.

She snuck out the door and locked it behind her.

She slinked through the shadows of the maze like hallways. Thanks to much training, she was silent as the shadows she inhibited.

Finally after much backtracking and dead ends, she discovered a hallway she recognized lead to the King's large room.

Just then He burst out of the doors, smacking right into her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff. It's not as bad as it seems, promise. This is so much fun to write. Plus I love this "kick-butt Kagome" , even if she is OOC. Love ya all.

Until we meet again,

me

jk.

Di Vento e De Luna


	4. 4

A/N:

Sorry for not updating as soon as I could. I have so much homework to do. Not that you wantto hear excuses. Thanks again for your reveiws! Love you all!

Chapter 4

"W-what?" he stuttered, confused. "How did you get out?" he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" she screamed, tugging to get out of his grasp.

She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this so she twisted her body, freeing her arm, while sweeping her leg under him and swinging her arms in a double punch.

She almost fell when her body, leaning to counteract with the weight of tripping him, only collided with air, and her punch whizzed over his head.

"I didn't become the King for nothing, babe." He chuckled.

She didn't have the time to deal with him, with the guards quickly closing in on her. She leaped up a ledge in the wall and leaped up and through an over head window she had noticed before.

She had just climbed down the roof to hear the "after her" cry and the heavy jog of the soldiers.

She headed for the tall walls that separated the palace from the bandit city.

'Better hold on to my purse' she thought with bitter humor, for her money purse had been taken from her when she was kidnapped.

* * *

"Get your beautiful antique lamps, real gold and worth twice this price."

"Persian rugs, cheaper than anywhere else."

"Ya want some spice in your life, hon? Step closer and I'll show ya what's going around here."

Street vendors lined either side of the road, yelling advertisements of stolen goods or favors. She quickly snatched a veil from a distracted storekeeper and covered her head.

The streets were already being scattered with guards on the look out. She had to get out, fast.

Through many streets and alleys, after stopping for directions (after all she is not a man), she finally found her way to the outside of the city, coming up to the walls that surrounded the people.

She followed the wall around to one of the large gates, which were, of course, closed for the approaching night.

Luckily she was a good climber, but she definitely did not like heights. This might be a problem.

When she was smaller, she would always climb up the tallest trees with the fearless bravery of naive children. One day when she was on top of a tree, she slipped and broke her arm. After that she was always afraid of experiencing that same feeling as when she fell, inevitably unable to stop a crash you wished would not come. Pain isn't always the worst part; much of it is the anticipation.

The same feeling when you miss a step. Your body tenses to feel a terrible crash from losing your footing.

That's why she hates heights.

She easily climbed up the wall to the top because she focused on looking up. When going down the wall… she trembled like crazy the entire time and fought back the urge to throw up.

'Some warrior, eh?' she thought to herself, ashamed of her fear.

So the still slightly twitching woman set off down the well beaten road.

* * *

"Send your best hunters and trackers, I'm going to find this girl if it's the last thing I do. That low down, scheming, dirty little, grumble, grumble."

When anybody asked him why he was going through so much trouble he'd launch into a speech about how she was to be made an example of, she could spill valuable secrets, ect ect..

The truth was that for some reason, he didn't want to let go of her so soon. He knew there was something about her that made him want to find out more, something so secretive about her that made him wish to explore.

He shook his head vigorously, as though that would shake out images of her face, body, scent. She was a wench, not to be trusted. There was no way she would escape her punishment this time.

"Sir, the hunt is ready for you to join them," a man called from horseback.

"You can run, but you can't hide," he whispered into the wind.

* * *

She jumped on the back of the wagon as the farmer thanked her again for helping min load the bags onto it.

"No problem," she replied, shaking away the compliment.

"Where are you heading lass?" the man asked her curiously.

"…. As far away as possible," she said softly as the breeze swept by, lifting up her words.

* * *

A/N: how poetic...sigh. I like the way this is going. I love hearing from you and I love... food acually. I have some ice cream in the freezer saying "eat me", and not the way sick minded people think, it's ice cream for goodness sakes. _Anyways_it's time for my sign out!

Until we meet again,

Di Vento e De Luna


	5. 5

A/N: Citizens! I need updates! Updational powers, away! The weather is so nice outside so I'm so happy! I was painting this cute little bridge that we are going to put over the little stream by my house because we have to jump over it everyday when we walk through the woods to my house. Not that any of that means anything to you…

Chapter 5

* * *

The King and his men set up camp to stay the night.

"We should have found her by now!" the king complained in an almost whinny voice.

"I'm sorry sir but the men are trying their hardest. There is only so many people we can buy information from and this woman is considerably sly."

The men continued to attempt their luck at making a fire.

* * *

The two old, rocky mules pulling the wagon finally came to a halt.

"This is the farthest I can take you, lass. I'm spending the night at this little inn here." He said pointing to the house about half a mile into the woods.

"Very well, I don't have anywhere to spend the night so I guess this is as good as any." She said indifferently.

The truth was she was glad to have somewhere to spend the night. It would be easier to escape from the king's men than if they caught her sleeping on the road.

The man was excited to have his new friend accompanying him. "I just know you'll love the host of the inn, she's as sweet as her apple pie." He chatted as she helped him down from the driver's seat.

They slowly made their way to the well sized house.

A woman opened the door when they were about fifteen steps away. She ran with a motherly jog up to them, all the time talking.

"Oh my! George dear, come inside, and who is this lovely young woman? I bet she has the men all over her. Where did you find such a gem? How is your wife? Is the farm still running? What are you still doing outside? Come in, come in. Keeping an old maid like me waiting. Hurry, I have so much to tell you!" she exclaimed all in one breathe.

She shooed them into the house, reminding Kagome of a mother hen taking in the world as her chicks.

Inside they were greeted with a small room with a large table and many chairs. There were two or three people still chewing on some dinner.

They were quickly shoved some plates filled with baked chicken and vegetables. Kagome was hesitant at first but the second she took a bite, she could stop. The chicken was flavored with herbs and spices, and it had the taste of homemade. Whenever she started to slow down in her eating, the old woman put more in front of her.

After many pieces of chicken, veggies, pieces of fruit, and apple pie for dessert, the woman excused herself to make up their rooms.

The old man and she sat in front of the fire, rocking in two rocking chairs. Behind them, two of the people staying at the inn were gossiping about the City of Ladro in hushed tones.

"A woman? Why would he waste his time with a woman?" one of the men said, his voice raising his ever so slightly so that she was able to catch his words without him knowing.

The other man quickly shushed him, for talking out side of the city was asking for trouble if the wrong hears were to hear.

She quickly excused herself and made her way to the back of the room, seeming to be leaving to go upstairs. Instead, she crept through the shadows cast by the fireplace, making her way slowly to where the men sat conferencing.

She sat down when she was as close as she could get without being spotted and, even though it goes against her instincts, close her eyes so that she could focus on the voices.

"Surely they will find her soon, how far could a woman go?"

"Apparently she is a sly fox, even the finest men can hardly find a trace of her."

At this she smiled.

"Why go through such pains to get her?"

This she had wondered as well, at first, she though he would just give up after she had escaped the palace walls. Then she thought he would give up after she escaped the city walls. Now it seemed that he would go to many lengths to find her.

She did know where the city of thieves lay, but from what she had seen from the security system around the city, she was pretty sure that the King of Bandits could withstand an attack from any army. The information she held was not that important. What was so special with her?

* * *

'Ohhhhhh, my head. What happened?' he thought as he woke up to early morning light.

He sat up; the effort made his head spin. He lay back down and reached a hand to his head, feeling a huge lump and some caked blood. His stomach hurt as well.

Around him were four stone walls and a barred window lay above him.

Then he remembered Kagome.

The vixen had tricked him into seduction. Then she had beat the poo out of him and locked in her own cell.

"The King is going to kill me…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry my stories are so short but I have to get ready for school tomorrow and Family Guy is coming on soon. I love you all and I want to thank reviewers. Time to take a shower.

If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?

Until we meet again,

Di Vento e De Luna


End file.
